YuGiOh GX Zero Two
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: During the second year at Duel Academy, Judai and friends witness new teachers, new friends, new cards, new enemies, and other new stuff that happens when you are at Duel Academy. JudaixAsuka
1. Judai vs Darkness Deck of Takeshi Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2.0

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Summary: During the second year at Duel Academy, Judai and friends witness new teachers, new friends, new cards, new enemies, and other new stuff that happens when you are at Duel Academy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any characters except my own.

A/N: I hate dub names!

Judai Yuki—Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjouin—Alexis Rhoden

Sho Marufuji—Syrus Truesdale

Hayato Maeda—Chumley Harrington

Jun Manjoume—Chazz Princeton

Ryo Marufuji—Zane Truesdale

Thoughts are italics.

Chapter 1: Judai vs. Darkness Deck of Takeshi Part 1

"It's good to be back!" Judai exclaimed as he jumped in the air.

"Come on, it's almost time for the exams to start!" Sho yelled.

"I wonder if I'll be able to go through a winning streak for the whole year!" Judai shouted.

"To do that, you'll have to do better than me!" a voice called. Judai, Sho and Hayato turned around to see none other than Asuka Tenjouin.

"Hey Asuka, what's up?" Hayato asked.

"Can I talk to you at lunch?" Asuka asked pointing at Judai.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Asuka." Judai answered.

"Thanks." Asuka shouted as she ran into Duel Academia.

"What's with her?" Hayato asked.

"I think a certain girl likes you, Aniki." Sho said as he and Hayato laughed.

"Huh? Hey!" Judai shouted angrily as Sho and Hayato ran towards the Duel Academy while Judai ran after them.

When the three entered Duel Academy, Judai, Sho, and Hayato saw that a duel was going on between Professor Chronos and a new kid. The kid had brown spiky hair and wore a blue jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Professor Chronos had 2500 LP with Antique Gear Beast on the field and the new boy had 200 LP left with a face down card.

"You're about to fail this exam. Antique Gear Beast, attack!" Chronos shouted as his monster charged for the new boy.

"Sorry Professor, but I activate my face down card called Des Counterblow!" the new kid shouted as the card came up. "This card lets me destroy any monster that's gonna attack me directly!" Antique Gear Beast was destroyed and Chronos gasped.

"Now, it's my turn!" the boy yelled as he drew a card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to raise The End of Anubis from the dead!" the boy shouted as his monster appeared. (2500/0)

"Now, Anubis, attack Chronos now!" the boy yelled as Professor Chronos lost the duel. (2500-2500)

"Whoa, that kid's good." Judai commented as the boy walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Megumi. It's kinda my first time ever dueling other people, let alone professors."

"I'm Judai Yuki, but the lame dubbers call me Jaden." Judai said. "These two are Sho and Hayato." Sho waved while Hayato gave the V for Victory sign.

"Great. I think I'm in Osiris Red or Slifer Red, whatever you call it." Takeshi said as his head spun.

"Sweet, you're in the same dorm as us!" Sho exclaimed.

"Maybe we could duel sometime!" Judai said.

"How about right now?" Takeshi offered.

"Sure, I could use the practice!" Judai shouted.

"Yeah, I bet all that time you spend thinking of Asuka is taking away from your dueling." Sho muttered loud enough for Judai to hear and he was enraged.

"Well, it's time to duel!" Takeshi exclaimed as he and Judai readied their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Takeshi LP: 4000

Judai LP: 4000

"I'll go first," Takeshi said as he drew a card. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn," Judai said as he drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode (1000/1000) and I'll place one card face down!" Judai then ended his turn.

"I summon Chaos Necromancer in attack mode (100/100) and my turn comes to the end!" Takeshi shouted.

_Why would he summon Chaos Necromancer in attack mode? It hardly has any attack points. He must be up to something!_

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to become Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200) Judai's signature monster appeared on the field.

"Flame Wingman, attack Chaos Necromancer!" Judai shouted as his monster destroyed Takeshi's Necromancer, dropping his LP to 2000. (4000-2000) "That ends my turn!"

_Judai is really confident of himself. He believes in his cards and hopes that he wins. It's time to bring in the heavy artillery!_

"I summon Red Eyes B. Chick!" Takeshi shouted as the baby dragon appeared. (800/500) "Now, I'll activate its special ability by sacrificing it so I can summon its future self, the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Takeshi shouted as the dragon grew to its full potential. (2400/2000)

"Now, Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" Takeshi shouted as his Red Eyes B. Dragon destroyed E-Hero Flame Wingman, bringing Judai's LP down to 3700. (4000-300)

"At least I still have more life-points than you!" Judai shouted as he drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode!" (800) "I'll play one card face down and I'll end my turn!"

_If Judai thinks he can hide behind that face down card, he's dead wrong!_

"I summon Shadow Ghoul (1600/1300) with one card face down and I'll activate Shadow Ghoul's special ability! For each monster in my graveyard, my Shadow Ghoul will get a 100 pt. power boost…and I count two, which raises my ghoul's attack points to a whoppin' 1800!" Takeshi shouted as his Shadow Ghoul grew a little bit.

(1800/1300) "Now, attack his Bubbleman!" Shadow Ghoul slashed E-Hero Bubbleman into the graveyard.

"Aw, crap!" Judai cried.

"Now Red Eyes, attack Judai's life-points directly!" Takeshi shouted as his Red Eyes shot a big inferno ball at Judai.

"Not so fast," Judai shouted as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my trap card Mirror Force!" The attack was then sent back towards the Red Eyes B. Dragon.

"Don't think I didn't come prepared, because I also have a trap card, Mirror Force!" Takeshi shouted as he redirected the attack and it hit Judai, making smoke everywhere.

"That was impressive!" Judai commented as his life-points went down to 1300. (3700-2400)

"Hang in there, Aniki!" Sho yelled.

"You can do this, Judai!" Hayato exclaimed.

On the balcony, Jun Manjoume was watching this duel and was chuckling.

"It's about time that punk got beaten in a duel!" he said as he continued to laugh.

"Judai, have you noticed a pattern of my monsters?" Takeshi asked.

"No, not really." Judai said as he began to think. "Wait, all of your monsters are dark monsters!"

"Correct, now prepare to be engulfed in the darkness!" Takeshi shouted as he placed a card face down. "Your move."

_There's only one monster I know that can defeat the darkness, but I just need to summon it!_

"I draw…and I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and one card face down!" Judai shouted. (2000)

_Fall for my trap, just fall for it!_

"I activate Raigeki, so that will destroy your monsters!" Takeshi yelled as a lightning bolt destroyed E-Hero Clayman.

"Now, Red Eyes, end this duel!" Takeshi yelled as the Red Eyes Black Dragon fired an inferno blast at Judai.

"Fall into the dark abyss, Judai!" Takeshi exclaimed

TO BE CONTINUED…

Will Judai lose the duel to the Darkness Deck of Takeshi? Find out next time in Yu-Gi-Oh GX 2.0!


	2. Judai vs Darkness Deck of Takeshi Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh GX 2.0

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 2: Judai vs. Darkness Deck of Takeshi Part 2

"Red Eyes, send Judai into the Dark Abyss!" Takeshi shouted as an Inferno Fire Blast was heading straight for Judai.

"Hold on there," Judai shouted, "cause I activate the trap card Draining Shield!" The trap card was revealed.

"Oh, sugar cookies!" Takeshi yelled.

"This means that your attack is blocked and I get an equal amount of Life Points as your dragon's attack points!" Judai explained as his life points went up to 3700. (1300 + 2400)

Meanwhile, Asuka was watching from the balcony.

"C'mon, Judai. You have to win this. I…" Asuka said before Jun interrupted her.

"You what, love him?" Jun asked mockingly as Asuka glared at him.

"Very funny, Jun! You're just mad because Judai beat you two or three times already!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tenjouin," Jun shouted evilly. "Your little boyfriend will be stepped on this year!"

Back at the duel, Judai was smiling while he drew his card.

"Get your game on, Takeshi!" Judai shouted as he drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode and I'll throw down a face down!" (1600/1400) "Your move, Takeshi!"

"I summon Strike Ninja in attack mode (1700/1200) and attack E-Hero Sparkman!" Takeshi shouted as his ninja destroyed the E-Hero. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon, strike Judai down!" The Red Eyes B. Dragon fired a red blast at Judai and it hit him, creating smoke.

"JUDAI!" Asuka shouted in despair.

"I knew I would've won this duel!" Takeshi started only to be interrupted by laughing. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Judai was insanely laughing.

"What's so funny?" Takeshi asked.

"This," Judai explained, "while you were busy attacking, I activated the trap card Super Junior Confrontation which negates your attack. Then, the monster that just attacked me has to attack the monster with the lowest attack points."

"No!" Takeshi shouted as his dragon blasted his Strike Ninja into the cemetery, reducing his Life Points to 1300. (2000-700)

"Now, I activate my second trap, Cross Heart!" Judai yelled as the trap card was revealed. "Whichever monster just attacked me is the monster I get to control!" The Red Eyes B. Dragon then moved over to Judai's side of the field.

"Oh well, I played a good duel." Takeshi replied as he prepared for the final attack.

"Now Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack Takeshi directly with Inferno Fire Blast!" Judai shouted as his newly controlled Red Eyes blasted Takeshi three feet away, reducing his LP to 0. (1300-2400)

"I won!" Judai exclaimed.

"Way to go, Aniki!" Sho shouted happily.

"That duel should have longer!" Hayato grumped.

"Good job, Judai!" Asuka thought as she smiled.

"Happy your little worm-boy won? Well, if he duels me, the results won't be the same for that Slyfer-Slacker!" Jun angrily yelled as he walked away.

"Hey, great game, Takeshi!" Judai shouted offering a handshake.

"I know and I almost won!" Takeshi shouted as he shook Judai's hand.

"C'mon guys, it's time for lunch!" Sho called.

"Hurry up, brats!" Hayato shouted as he ran out of the dueling arena.

"I'll meet you guys later! I need to find out my dorm!" Takeshi yelled as he ran off.

LUNCHROOM

Judai, Sho, and Hayato were walking away from the lunch-line with their food and went to sit down.

"See you in a bit, guys. I promised Asuka I'd talk to her." Judai said as he put his tray on the table and started to walk away from the table.

"You come back now, you lovebird." Hayato joked as an angry Judai glared at him.

"I am not a lovebird!" Judai shouted as he went to Asuka's table. Asuka was reading a book when she noticed Judai standing there.

"Hey, Asuka." Judai greeted.

"Oh hey, Judai!" Asuka smiled as Judai sat down.

"So, what's up?" Judai asked as he sat down next to her.

"Well, do you know how sometimes when a boy and a girl are friends, certain things start to happen?" Asuka asked as she leaned her head closer to Judai's.

"Like what?" Judai asked, with no idea what was happening.

"You know," Asuka said as she leaned a bit closer. "Like how a friendship begins to grow into something even more than a friendship."

"I still don't get it." Judai said as Asuka leaned closer.

"Oh, you will!" Asuka shouted as she snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, Momoe and Junko appeared and grab Judai by the arms.

"What's the big idea?" Judai asked.

"Your coming with us into the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm and you're gonna do what we say!" Junko said as she and Momoe dragged Judai away while Asuka followed them.

"I wonder where they're going." Sho said, confused.

"Hey guys!" a voice called. Sho and Hayato turned to see Takeshi with an Osiris Red jacket.

"Takeshi, you're in Osiris Red!" Sho congratulated.

"So, where's Judai?" Takeshi asked.

"We just watched Asuka and her friends drag him away." Hayato grouched.

"They what?" Takeshi gasped. "Let's go get him back!"

"Takeshi, we're not allowed at the girls' dorm!" Sho sighed.

"Well, it's not like this happened before, right?" Takeshi joked, but then stopped when he saw Sho's serious face. "It's happened before hasn't it?"

"Well, yeah." Sho began. "It was last year. I got a fake love note and long story short, Judai and me almost got expelled for trespassing onto the girls' dorm."

"Well, we're not going to get expelled, are we?" Takeshi asked as Sho and Hayato looked up.

"We're not?" Sho asked.

"No," Takeshi began as he equipped his Duel Disk, "we're going to get Judai back!"

"You guys have all the fun you want. I'm staying here!" Hayato yelled as he left.

"Suit yourself." Takeshi said. "Let's go!"

"Right, I guess!" Sho replied as the two ran off.

Meanwhile, in their Obelisk Blue room, Asuka, Momoe, and Junko had Judai tied up to the wall as if he was tied onto a cross.

"Now girls, shall we begin?" Asuka asked evilly.

"What are you guys gonna do to me?" Judai asked shockingly.

"Oh don't worry Judai, this won't hurt a bit!" Asuka responded as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Asuka? You three would never do this before!" Judai shouted as Momoe and Junko started to unbutton their clothes as well.

"Noooooo!" Judai screamed.

On the sale-boat, Takeshi and Sho were oaring as fast as they could.

"C'mon Sho, we're almost there!" Takeshi shouted.

"There it is!" Sho called. The two ran out of their canoe and went inside the building.

"Whoa, it's clean in here!" Takeshi shouted.

"Who's there?" a girl's voice called.

Takeshi and Sho hid behind a huge water fountain as Momoe's head peaked through a door. A few seconds minutes later, Momoe's head returned inside the mysterious door.

"Let's go!" Takeshi whispered as he and Sho ran toward the door.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Sho asked cowardly.

"No, stop!" Judai's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Does that answer your question?" Takeshi asked.

"Now!" Takeshi and Sho barged in only to see Momoe and Junko in a hot spring. Judai and Asuka were lying on one towel smiling and laughing at each other. Judai was in a red swimsuit and Asuka was in her blue two-piece swimsuit.

Takeshi and Sho sweatdropped at this sight. "Uh…Judai?" Takeshi asked.

Judai waved to the other two. "Oh, hey guys! What are you two doing here?"

"Well…we thought you were…in trouble and…how?" Takeshi and Sho stuttered.

"We heard you scream." Sho said.

"Oh that," Judai smiled, "Asuka was making me laugh the heck outta me!"

"It's great having Judai in the Girl's Dorm! He is so cool!" Momoe yelled.

"He's not like those other boys who just think we're only tools for playing!" Junko shouted.

"O…kay." Takeshi and Sho said.

"What'd you guys think I was doing, stripping?" Asuka joked as the four of them laughed.

Takeshi and Sho then sweatdropped as they smacked their heads.

"Aren't we trespassing?" Sho asked.

"Don't worry Sho," Momoe said calmly as she and Junko exited the hot springs to reveal a blue two-piece swimsuit. "We won't tell a sole."

"Okay, so what now?" Takeshi asked as he took off his Duel Disk and set it on the ground next to him.

"We play!" Junko shouted as she walked towards Sho and Takeshi. She then pushed Takeshi into the hot springs and two seconds later, he emerged into the sky yelling, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Your turn!" Junko shouted as she pushed Sho into the water also.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Sho exclaimed as he sprung out of the water, due to its temperature.

A half-hour later, Judai, Sho, and Takeshi were standing on the docks getting ready to get back to their dorms.

"Sorry we ever wanted to turn you in last year!" Junko smiled.

"No biggie today was a blast!" Judai exclaimed.

"Well, see you three later!" Takeshi waved.

"Until tomorrow, guys!" Asuka, Momoe, and Junko replied as the three boys got into a canoe and sailed back to Osiris Red.

"We should do that every year!" Momoe suggested.

"Yeah, but now, let's get some sleep!" Asuka ordered happily as the three girls walked back to their dorms. But before she went in, Asuka got one last look at Judai.

"Sweet dreams, Yuki Judai." Asuka said as she went back into her dorm.

END OF CHAPTER 2

R-Read

&-And

R-Review


	3. Rei's Comeback! Love Battle Over Judai

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2.0

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 3: Rei's Comeback! Judai's Mayhem.

On a bright sunny day inside the Osiris Red dorm, Judai, Sho, and Hayato were sound asleep.

BANG!

"Ahhhh!" Judai, Sho, and Hayato yelped in horror as they look to see that Takeshi banged a frying pan onto the wall.

"Takeshi, what was that for?" Judai shouted.

"It was morning, so I wanted to wake you up." Takeshi answered as he grinned brightly.

"Yeah, well, that's not the way to do it." Hayato replied nicely.

"Well, at least that bang made me want to get my game on!" Judai smiled.

"So, what time is it, anyways?" Sho asked.

"7:58:30." Takeshi answered calmly.

"7: 58?" Judai, Sho, and Hayato shrieked. "We've gotta get ready!" Then, after some incredibly fast motions, Judai, Sho, and Hayato appeared in their Osiris Red outfits.

"Alright, let's go!" Judai exclaimed as he opened the dorm door. When he did, he got a surprise he never would have expected.

"JUDAI!"

A girl wearing an Osiris Red jacket with navy blue hair jumped on Judai and embraced him, making them fall.

"Whoa…" Takeshi commented.

"Uh…hi. Who are you?" Judai asked politely.

"Don't you remember me from last year?" the girl asked. "It's me, Judai-Sama, Rei!"

"Rei?" Judai, Sho, and Hayato shouted surprisingly.

"Who's Rei?" Takeshi asked unsurprisingly.

"She's a girl we met last year." Sho said.

"Yeah, but last year, I liked Ryo. Now, I'm Judai's girlfriend." Rei said happily.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Judai shouted as his eyes widened and he sweatdropped.

"Come on, Judai-Sama," Rei said blissfully as she embraced Judai's arm. "We have to get to class!"

"Uh…sure." Judai said as Rei dragged the two out the door.

"Well, I'd better get ready to see Pegasus." Hayato said as Sho and Takeshi left after saying goodbye and good luck.

At class, most of the Ra Yellows and the Obelisk Blues were staring, pointing, and laughing at Judai and Rei. While Rei kept holding Judai's hand and walking with him everywhere, Asuka walked by.

"Why's everybody laughing?" Asuka asked densely.

"Well…" Judai said as he looked down.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Asuka wondered.

"My parents said I could stay here and so, here I am!" Rei yelled happily. "Come on, Judai-kun! Let's go sit together!" Rei then started dragging Judai away.

"Sorry, Asuka." Judai started. "Can I talk to you later?"

"Sure. How about during Rei's field test?" Asuka offered.

"Okay, see you theeeeen!" Judai shouted as he was flung over to where Rei was sitting.

Asuka just glared at Rei.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

While Rei was dueling, Judai and Asuka were talking.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Judai?" Asuka asked.

"Well, I need to know something." Judai started.

"What is it?" Asuka wondered.

"Well," Judai began, "I know this is a weird question, but…"

"Go on…" Asuka said patiently.

"Well…do you want to… hang out s…sometime?" Judai finished as he started to blush lightly.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Asuka said as she blushed and looked down.

"I understand if…you don't want to." Judai said as he turned around and prepared to leave. He then felt Asuka's hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." She said.

"Really?" Judai questioned.

"Sure." Asuka answered as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Judai then closed his eyes and leaned forward when a startling voice interrupted them.

"AHA!"

Judai and Asuka jumped when they heard the scream and they saw Rei: madder than ever.

"Oh…hi, Rei. I was just…" Judai tried to explain, but Rei put her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, Judai-kun." She started as she glared at Asuka. "You're not the problem!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Asuka retaliated madly.

"You were tryin' to steal my boyfriend!" Rei yelled.

"Your boyfriend?" Asuka shouted.

"Yeah!" Rei answered. "Nobody takes _**MY** _boyfriend and gets away with it!"

"How about we settle this with a duel?" Asuka insisted.

"You're on!" Rei demanded.

"After lunch today!" they both yelled as they each grabbed one of Judai's hands.

"Let's go, Judai-Sama!" Rei shouted as she pulled Judai one way.

"Come on Judai, let's go!" Asuka shouted as she hauled Judai another way.

"Uh…guys!" Judai shouted as he was getting stretched. Rei and Asuka were stretching Judai so hard, that his eyes fell out and he turned into an atomic explosion.

_BOOM!_

Just kidding.

Asuka eventually was winning the tug-o-Judai, but Rei fell down and started crying.

"WAAAAAH!" Rei shouted as she hid her tears.

Takeshi, who was watching this from the top of the bleachers, was shocked.

"Whoa, that was intense." he said as he continued to watch.

Asuka, who felt guilty for Rei, let go of Judai and knelt down and comforted her.

"Well," the queen of Obelisks began, "I'm sorry, Rei."

"I'm sorry too…" Rei started as she revealed that no tears were in her eyes. "…that you're a big stupid baka!"

"What the…" Asuka exclaimed as Rei ran off carrying Judai.

"That little…" Asuka began as she left.

During the lunch of the same day, Judai and Sho were dueling without their duel disks on the lunch table. Judai had 1300 LP with Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode (1000) and a facedown while Sho had 2000 LP with Jetroid (1200) and Steam Gyroid (2200) in attack mode.

"Give it up Judai, you're gonna lose!" Sho yelled.

"Oh yeah," Judai started as he drew a card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization which lets me fuse Avian with the Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Bubbleman to summon…Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800)!"

"Now, that's licious!" Hayato commented.

"Now, I attack Jetroid with…huh?" Judai commanded as a kiss on the lips interrupted him.

"Now, that's what I call an attack!" Hayato joked as Judai opened his eyes to see that Rei was the one that was kissing him. She was also sitting on his lap on her knees.

"Can we finish our duel?" Sho asked as Rei broke the kiss off.

"I love you, Judai!" Rei shouted as she hugged Judai very tightly.

"Yeah, about that…" Judai instituted as Asuka walked up to their table.

"Hi, Judai-kun!" she greeted as she and Rei glared at each other.

"You ready to duel, blondie?" Rei shouted.

"Bring it on, shortie!" Asuka demanded.

"Whoa, catfight!" Sho and Hayato shouted as most of the boys from Osiris Red and Ra Yellow came to watch.

In Spirit form, Hane Kuriboh appeared and said something in Kuribanese (that was a funny pun) to Judai.

"Yeah, this will be an interesting duel." Judai thought. "Rei's Maiden Deck against Asuka's Cyber Skater deck.

"Get your game on, you guys!" Judai exclaimed as Rei and Asuka each winked at him.

"Alright, so let's duel!" the two girls yelled.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a boy with a black shirt and blue coat was staring at Judai.

"That boy…soon, he will learn about his new destiny." He said as he left. A card fell out of his belt as he walked out of the arena.Takeshi was the only one who saw him and picked up the card.

"No way!"Takeshi thought surprisingly as he saw what the card was…it was a Dark Magician.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Who will win the catfight duel between Asuka and Rei? Who was the mysterious boy? Why did he leave behind a Dark Magician? Find out next time in…

Everybody: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Zero Two

Judai: Catfight Match! Asuka vs. Rei

Sho: To Be Continued…


	4. Catfight Match! Asuka vs Rei

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Zero Two

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter 4: Catfight Match! Asuka vs. Rei

"My move," Asuka called as she drew a card from her deck. "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (1200/1600) and I'll place one card face down."

"Well, I'll play my old favorite Maiden in Love! (400/800)" Rei shouted as her maiden monster appeared. "One face down card will do and I end my turn!"

"I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Asuka shouted as she placed a card in the spell slot. "I'm going to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to make Cyber Blader! (2100/800)"

While Judai was enjoying the duel, Sho was getting reacquainted with old feelings as he watched the Maiden in Love.

"I still want a Maiden counter!" the young Osiris shouted happily.

"Cyber Blader, attack Maiden in Love with Cyber Slash!" Asuka commanded as the virtual blader charged towards Rei's Maiden in Love.

"Not so fast, blondie!" Rei shouted as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk and her face down trap went up. "I activate the Trap Card Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! Even though my Maiden in Love is destroyed, I don't receive any battle damage!"

"Good move." Takeshi commented as he stood next to Judai and Sho.

"Let's see if Asuka can retaliate." Jun mentioned from the balcony.

"My move," Asuka said as she drew a card. "I'll summon Cyber Petite Angel (300/200) in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Why would Asuka summon that?" Takeshi questioned. "It hardly has any attack or defense points!"

"I summoned Cyber Petite Angel because; her special effect lets me bring one spell card from my deck to my hand. That's bad news for you, shortie!" Asuka explained.

"Even with that card, my new monster will be able to take it down…" Rei started as she drew a card. "Go, Maiden of the Aqua! (700/2000)"

"There's something new." Judai mentioned, breaking his silence.

"There's more, Judai-kun!" Rei exclaimed as an ocean started to rise on the ground under Rei and Asuka.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked.

"Whenever Maiden of the Aqua is on the field, the spell card Umi is activated, but it doesn't raise the attack points of my maiden, though." Rei summed up. "But, she's still more powerful that your angel!"

Maiden of the Aqua then grabbed her scepter and slashed Cyber Petite Angel in half.

"That was too easy!" Rei laughed.

"Well, don't get used to it." Asuka shouted as she drew a card from her duel disk. "I'll set one card face down and activate Card Destruction! We have to send all the cards in our hand to the graveyard and draw the number of cards we destroyed!"

"Well, duh! I'm not some eight year old doomed to the Rebecca Aging Curse!" Rei shouted as she drew four cards from her deck.

"I'll activate the Spell Card Ritual of the Machine Angel!" Asuka yelled. "I'll sacrifice two monsters from my hand and summon Cyber Angel Dakini! (2700/1200)"

"Asuka's doing well!" Sho cheered.

"It's gonna be a close match!" Judai thought. "I know from experience that Rei has something up her sleeve."

"Cyber Angel Dakini, attack!" Asuka commanded as her Cyber Angel destroyed Maiden of the Aqua, dropping Rei's life points to 2000. (2700-700)

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." the Obelisk queen shouted. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah?" Rei shouted as she drew a card. Then, a big grin came on her face.

"Time to fight fairy with fairy. I activate Monster Reborn to revive an old friend!" Rei yelled as a Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) appeared on the field.

"Kaiser Sea Horse?" Asuka questioned.

"When I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse to summon a light attribute monster, it counts as two tributes. So, I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon…Wingweaver!" Rei explained as her all powerful fairy appeared on the field. (2750/2400)

"That thing has 2750 attack points!" Takeshi gulped. "Cyber Angel Dakini won't stand a chance!"

"Oh, but she will." Judai thought.

"Wingweaver, attack Cyber Dakini!" Rei shouted.

"Not so fast…" Asuka shouted, "I activate the Spell Card Cost Down which downgrades my Cyber Angel to Level 6."

"So what?" Rei yelled. "She's still doomed!"

"I activate my second card…Ritual Weapon! It can only be equipped to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It raises their attack points by 1500!" Asuka shouted as Dakini's attack points raised to 4200 (2700+1500).

"Oh no." Rei said.

"Now, Dakini, attack!" Asuka yelled as Rei's life points dropped down to 550 (4200-2750)

"I'll end my turn." Asuka said, grinning.

"You think this is over?" Rei shouted angrily as she drew one card from her deck. "I'll activate the Spell Card Acid Rain!" Asuka, Judai, Sho, and Takeshi gasped at once.

"What's that do?" Sho asked.

"Acid Rain destroys all Machine-type Monsters on the field, and that puts Asuka in a helpin' of trouble!" Takeshi shouted as Asuka's monsters were destroyed.

"Now, I'll play the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." Rei instructed. "Since I drew Watapon, I'll Special Summon it to the field!" (200/300) "Next, I'll sacrifice Watapon to summon Gyakutenno Megami!" (1800/2000).

"Things aren't looking so good for Asuka!" Sho cried.

"I'll also play the Spell Card Megamorph, which doubles the attack points of my Megami to 3600!" (3600/2000)

"Uh oh." Judai thought. "I hope Asuka's face down card is a powerful one."

"Hold it right there, Rei," Asuka said as her face down card was activated. "I activate Enemy Controller! This card lets me take control of one monster on your side of the field until the End Phase of this turn!"

A PlayStation 2 Controller appeared on the field and its cords hooked up with Gyakutenno Megami as she moved to Asuka's side of the field.

"Now, Megami, attack Rei's life points!" Asuka yelled as Gyakutenno Megami punched Rei onto the ground, dropping her life points to 0 (550-3600).

"Good job, Asuka!" Sho exclaimed as he and Takeshi jumped with excitement. Judai then walked up to Rei and helped her up.

"Thanks, Judai-kun." Rei smiled happily.

"Good duel." Judai said, and then, he turned to Asuka. "You too, Asuka."

"Judai?" Takeshi said, acting a bit mysterious. "I've got something to show you." Takeshi then walked outside of the Lunch Room.

"Okay." Judai said as he went to follow him.

"Aniki, wait!" Sho cried as he followed him.

"Judai, hold on!" Asuka and Rei shouted in unison, but then looked at each other with enraged fury.

"Hmph!" the two girls said as they ran after Takeshi, Judai, and Sho.

Judai stopped when he reached the Osiris Red Dorms and saw Takeshi sitting on the steps.

"So, what's up?" Judai asked as Sho, Asuka, and Rei caught up to them.

"Well, I saw this weird kid." Takeshi said as he went back into a flashback. "He said something about Judai's destiny and a card fell from his pocket. So, I went to pick it up and it was this." Takeshi then held up a Dark Magician.

"That's a Dark Magician!" Sho exclaimed.

"Why would somebody leave a rare card like the Dark Magician on the floor?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know," Judai started, "but we're gonna find out who!"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN YU-GI-OH! GX ZERO TWO

Judai Yuki: Chapter Five: Mystery of the Dark Magician


	5. Mystery of the Black Magician!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Zero Two

Rated K+

Millennium Dragon 2000

Chapter Five: Mystery of the Black Magician!

"So, what do you suggest we do, Judai?" Rei questioned.

"Well," Judai started, "I need someone who's smart enough to hack into the Duel Academia School Computers."

"You mean…" Asuka smiled.

"We need…" Sho grinned.

"Misawa Daichi!" Judai, Sho, and Asuka shouted in astonishment.

"Darling, I have to go back to my dorm for a second. I'll see you later!" Rei exclaimed as she kissed Judai on the cheek and ran off.

"I just remembered," Sho began, "Daitokuji told me to see him after lunch. See you two afterwards!"

"Well Asuka, it looks like it's just you and me!" Judai said.

"Alright, so let's go!" Asuka smirked as she grabbed Judai's hand and the two ran from the Osiris Red Dorm.

"Where are we going, Asuka?" Judai shouted.

"Ra Yellow Dorm!" Asuka yelled as they finally approached the Ra Yellow Dorm as Asuka knocked on the dorm. A Ra Yellow opened the door and he gave Judai a nasty look, while he gave Asuka a happy look.

"Why are you here, slacker?" the Ra Yellow asked as he looked at Asuka. "Welcome to Ra Yellow, my queen."

_This is really weird._ Judai thought.

"Do you know where Misawa Daichi is?" Asuka asked.

"I will call him for you, my queen." The boy said as Asuka and Judai sweatdropped. "Misawa! Get off your computer and get over here, you have company!"

Daichi then walked down the stairs to see Judai and Asuka.

"Yuki Judai and Tenjoin Asuka. What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you about something." Judai answered as Asuka dragged the both of them to a spot in the forest where nobody else was.

"We need your help, Daichi." Asuka revealed.

"Is it with a mathematical calculation or hacking into a central computer on the Duel Academia Campus?" Daichi said.

"The second one." Judai responded, still confused about what Daichi mentioned earlier.

"We need you to scan the Duel Academia to see if anybody has a Black Magician."

"Why would you want to know that?" Daichi asked, inquisitively.

"Because," Judai started, "we found a Black Magician and we want to see who it belongs to."

"Please, Daichi, will you help us?" Asuka pleaded.

"Of course." Daichi answered. "Only on one condition."

"What is it?" Judai asked.

"You have to challenge one of my colleagues to a duel and the winner gets the loser's rarest card." Said Daichi.

"Sure." Judai accepted as he got up. "Now, which way is it?"

"We can do it in my room." Daichi said as he, Judai, Asuka went up the Ra Yellow Dormitory stairs. When they entered the room, there were mathematics and calculations written all over the walls.

"Daichi, you need a professional decorator." Asuka mentioned as the three walked to Daichi's computer. He began typing some stuff I really don't want to go through and five minutes later, the scan was complete.

"Well…" Judai said. Daichi read the information and sighed.

"Inconclusive data." He said. "Nobody on campus owns a Black Magician."

"But then, who would own such card as a legendary black Magician?" Asuka wondered as the lightbulb over Judai's head started to shine.

"Judai, what's your idea?" Daichi asked, looking at the lightbulb.

"What, I don't have an idea." Judai said blankly as Asuka and Daichi anime-fell. "But I think I know how to find who owns the well-known Black Magician."

During Lunch, Judai and Asuka were sitting on the stage, holding the Black Magician and a Duel Disk.

"Ready, Asuka?" Judai asked.

"Let's just go." Asuka said as the two stood up and got the attention of everybody in the lunchroom. "Listen up! We seem to have a card that is out of place from an unknown duelist's deck. Judai, show them the card!"

"Alright, I summon the legendary Black Magician!" Judai cried as everyone gasped. He placed the card on his activated Duel Disk and the Master of Magicians appeared in holographic 3D, stunning everyone. "Now, which one of you owns this signature card of the Duel King?" Everybody was silent for a few seconds, until a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes stood up from his seat, wearing an Osiris Red blazer.

"I do not own it, but I wish to claim it!" the boy shouted, as Asuka looked at him.

_Why does he look familiar?_ She thought. _It's like I've seen him somewhere._

"This card isn't mine to give away." Judai said.

"How about we duel?" the boy asked. "If I win, I get the card, but if you win, we both find the owner."

"That seems fair," Judai smiled. "Get your game on!"

"Sorry fellas," Samejima said. "Absolutely no live duels during lunch." Judai sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, maybe we can duel later." Judai said as he and Asuka walked off the stage.

_Oh, we will._ The boy laughed. _Sooner than you think…_

During Light's Out, Judai and Asuka, who forgot to go back to her dorm, were leaning on a tree, exhausted of trying to find the owner of the Black Magician. A shadow approached the two, and covered them in a black cloak.

When Judai woke up, he saw that he was in what looked like a cyber arena. He then saw the boy who challenged him to a duel earlier.

"Hey, where are we?" Judai asked as the boy snickered.

"We're finally going to have that duel I promised, Judai!" the boy yelled as he activated his Duel Disk. "Oh, and if you had any thoughts of running away, you might want to think otherwise!" The boy pointed up to reveal Asuka unconscious and tied to a cross.

"Asuka!" Judai cried. "Let her go!"

"Sorry, but not until we duel! I'll only release her if you beat me, but if I win, she goes straight to hell!" the boy shouted harshly as Judai activated his Duel Disk.

"Well, get set to get your game on, kid!" Judai yelled.

"It's Sabre," the boy laughed. "Jordan Sabre. You're about to taste defeat! I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!" (1100/600). "One face down card and that's my turn."

_Marufuji Ryo used to have that card._ Judai thought. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Elemental Heroes Featherman and Burstlady in my hand to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200)

"Ooh, your headliner." Jordan mocked. "I can't wait to see his attack."

"Well, wait no further!" Judai shouted as Flame Wingman flew towards the Proto-Cyber Dragon as his fist began to produce fire.

"I activate Draining Shield, which blocks your attack!" Jordan laughed. "It also gives me 2100 extra LP!" Jordan's LP rose up to 10100 (8000+2100). "Cool, huh?"

_That's the same move I woulda done._ Judai thought. _Man, this guy's good._

"My turn and I'll sacrifice my Proto-Cyber Dragon to summon my Cyber Dragon!" Jordan played. (2100/1600) "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card Tribute Doll!"

"What's that?" Judai asked.

"This nifty card lets me sacrifice my Cyber Dragon to summon a Level 7 monster, and I'll choose Barrel Dragon!" (2600/2200) "On my next turn, Barrel Dragon is gonna reduce your Wingman to shreds!"

"Sweet move, Jordan." Judai called as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildman in DEF and I'll switch Flame Wingman to DEF." Judai's E-Heroes kneeled on their holographic cards and stared at the ground.

"Is that the best you've got?" Jordan asked as he drew a card from his deck. I activate Monster Reborn, which brings back my Cyber Dragon from the Cemetery, and I'll also play Polymerization!" Judai gasped as three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field. They fused together to become the all-powerful… "…Cyber End Dragon!" (4000/2800).

_This is bad._ Judai thought, as he and his monsters stared against the gigantic three-headed metallic dragon.

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy E-Hero Wildman!" Jordan called as his mighty dragon fired a white stream of energy and destroying Wildman, reducing Judai's LP to 1400 (4000-2600).

"Hey, if Wildman was in DEF, then why did my LP go down?" Judai asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jordan said as Judai still looked confused.

"Actually, no." Judai said, making Jordan sweatdrop.

"Well, during battle between Cyber End Dragon and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, I get to inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your LP!" Jordan explained.

_I've gotta find a way to defeat him…_ Judai thought. _If I don't, then I won't be able to save Asuka._

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
